


Things You Can't Control

by foxaquatica



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Kid Fic, Maybe - Freeform, Team Jessica Isn't Rittenhouse Until Proven Otherwise, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxaquatica/pseuds/foxaquatica
Summary: Denise nodded and continued to rub Lucy’s arm “Have you thought about your plan, Lucy? What’s happening with this child?”Lucy nodded “I’m keeping it.” She looked at Denise “I know it means I’m off the team, and preferably out of the Silo as soon as possible… but I can't lose this” Her hands gravitated towards her stomach “If there’s one thing I can control, it’s the fact I don't want to be the girl who loses everything she loves… Her sister, her mom, her dad, her grandfather… ” he hand shot up and wiped another tear “Wyatt”





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy’s life had felt like hell for the past three months, but she hid it well.

Three months ago Wyatt found out Jessica was alive, and three months ago he’d bought her back to the Silo. For three months Lucy had been living in close quarters with the man she loved, and his wife.

Jessica was nice, a little bit hostile at first but when she settled in she turned out to be a really fun person to be around, she was kind and forgiving and Lucy could see why Wyatt loved her so much - why this woman was the love of his life. In a way she was glad that that Jessica had come back, she’s not sure how her and Wyatt would have progressed in a relationship when she would always be the second thing he thought about, because Jessica would always be his first priority, and deep down she knew that all along.

She was surviving. Her feelings for him weren’t disappearing, and she was sure they never would as long as they all lived in the Silo, as long as they all worked together. But they were getting easier to ignore, _easier to fake_.

Until she noticed the small swell of her stomach in the shower one day.

Lucy never wore tight fitting clothes anymore unless they went on a jump, and Emma hadn’t jumped for almost a month now, so they’d mainly been working to figure out what Rittenhouse was doing in the present day, so Lucy hadn’t been wearing any tight historical dresses, all she had been wearing was the government issue clothes she’d been given when she first arrived at the Silo, and some baggy shirts Agent Christopher bought her a few months ago when she started feeling too warm in the sweaters, so she hadn't really noticed any of her clothes getting tighter.

Lucy began to panic, naked in the shower, she almost stopped breathing.

Living in the Silo, time seemed to progress so much slower. She hadn’t even picked up on the missed periods as they weren’t a priority.

She controlled her breathing and eventually dried off and made it back to her and Jiyas room, she closed the door fast and jammed the chair under the handle. Jiya looked up at her curiously and she sank against the wall and her hands covered her face, By the time she’d started crying Jiya was right there beside her, pulling her into a hug.

They sat there until Lucy felt like she was all cried out, Jiya stroked her hair and didn’t ask, but Lucy decided to tell her anyway.

“I’m pregnant” She whispered.

Jiya’s stroking stuttered for a second before she pulled Lucy closer. Apart from Rufus, Jiya was the only one to know what had happened in 1941, although in her main memories Jessica had never been dead, she still had ‘snapshots’ as she called them of the previous realities she’d lived through, and in one of them she’d known how close Lucy and Wyatt were.

“What am I going to do?” She started crying again “I can’t tell him, it would destroy everything he’s worked for with Jessica… Oh god Jessica, she’s going to hate me”

Jiya soothed her. “For now we don’t tell him. We go to Agent Christopher and get her to take us to the hospital to get it all confirmed. We can lie to the boys and say it’s a mandatory womens health check.”

Lucy laughed “Sure. We’ll leave Jessica behind on the ‘Mandatory womens health check’” she scoffed.

“No, we’ll take her. She doesn’t need to know what happens in your exam room as much as you don’t need to know what happens in hers” Lucy nodded as Jiya stood up, moving the chair from the door and putting a hand out to Lucy, helping her stand up. “C’mon, let’s go see Christopher”

Telling Agent Christopher was hard, but she turned out to be much more sympathetic than they’d both expected, she hugged Lucy and immediately got on the phone, arranging hospital check-ups for all three women in the Silo.

3 days later, Lucy sat on an examination table being told what she already knew, she was just over three months pregnant, Congratulations! The doctor seemed unprepared when she’d started crying and immediately fetched Agent Christopher, who’d lied to him in private and said the father had passed away and that was why she was so devastated.

It’s easy to forget that Agent Denise Christopher is mother, but as she held a weeping Lucy in her arms, Lucy figured her kids were so lucky to have her.

Jiya entered the room not long after to tell them that Jessica had gone in for her check-up.

“I’ve always hated not being in control” Lucy wiped her eyes and took a deep breath “I’ve always used protection, multiple forms of it whenever I’ve had sex” she let out a short pained laugh “But when it’s 1941, and you’re in love with the person you’re sleeping with” her throat hitched as more tears fell from her eyes “You just don't think about it, you know?” She looked at Jiya, who looked like she was ready to cry in empathy. “And it just all happened in such a rapid success afterwards, we were still in 1941 for another night and when we got home, I was just happy. I didn’t think about asking for a morning after pill… and well you know the rest. My mind was elsewhere”

Denise nodded and continued to rub Lucy’s arm “Have you thought about your plan, Lucy? What’s happening with this child?”

Lucy nodded “I’m keeping it.” She looked at Denise “I know it means I’m off the team, and preferably out of the Silo as soon as possible… but I can't lose this” Her hands gravitated towards her stomach “If there’s one thing I can control, it’s the fact I don't want to be the girl who loses everything she loves… Her sister, her mom, her dad, her grandfather… ” he hand shot up and wiped another tear “Wyatt”

At that moment the doctor walked back into the room with three bottles of pills, Christopher and Jiya excused themselves as the doctor explained to her about her prenatal self-care, and then performed an ultrasound.

Lucy’s breath hitched as the sound of her baby’s heartbeat emanated from the unit, filling the room.

“Would you like to know the sex?” The doctor asked. “You’re 17 weeks and I can give you a fairly accurate ex”

Lucy nodded numbly, staring focused on the little person on the screen.

“A little girl”

Lucy felt like she’d done nothing but non-stop crying, but hearing that she was carrying a little girl as she stared at the screen made it all real, and she broke down crying again.

“Would you like me to get someone?”

She shook her head. “No, thank you.”

They’d wrapped up at the hospital not long after that. Getting the ultrasound pictures was easier than she expected considering she was hiding everything from Jessica.

The next few weeks in the Silo had passed slowly, Emma had jumped again but Lucy hadn’t joined them on the jump, not wanting to put her baby further at risk with more time-travel. Christopher had made up an excuse for her and she’d gone along with it easily.

So, everything was fine. Until she walked into her room and saw Wyatt there standing completely still, holding a thin piece of paper that she recognized almost immediately. She stood there frozen. 

“I came in to get something for Jiya,” He said slowly, not looking up from the picture in his hands “and I couldn’t find it so I opened your desk draw…”

“Wyatt” She said in a strangled whisper.

Yes, for three months it felt like her life had been hell. But she felt like it was only going to get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am nobodies second choice, Wyatt. Even if what you’re saying is true, even if I feel the same way.” She palmed her eyes before running her fingers through her hair and looking at him “You don't get me just because I’m pregnant. Me and this little girl aren't some consolation prize you get after your marriage doesn’t work out.”

_So, everything was fine. Until she walked into her room and saw Wyatt there standing completely still, holding a thin piece of paper that she recognized almost immediately. She stood there frozen._

 

_“I came in to get something for Jiya,” He said slowly, not looking up from the picture in his hands “and I couldn’t find it so I opened your desk draw…”_

 

_“Wyatt” She said in a strangled whisper._

 

\-------------------

 

“Is this… It says your name at the top” He breathed out, still not looking up from the picture

Lucy was frozen, she had no idea what to say, or how to react. She hadn’t figured out how - or if - she was going to tell him about the baby, but now it was all rushing forward at once and she felt like she was back in that car ten years ago, and the water was just rushing in all around her.

She could hear her heart beating in her ears as she tried to step forward.

“It’s… It’s dated two weeks ago” He coughed a little to clear the hitch in his throat.

“I-” She felt faint and rushed towards the bed, bracing herself on the frame. “I only found out three days before that.”

Wyatt nodded his head, finally looking up and meeting her eyes “Were you going to tell me?”

She slowly lowered herself down to the bed and stared a hole in the floor in front of her “Yes… No… I don’t know”

“You don’t know?” his voice sounded rough as he made his way to Jiya’s bed, sitting directly opposite to Lucy.

She nodded “Agent Christopher is in the process of creating me a new identity, one so fool-proof that even Rittenhouse can't break it, but it’s proving difficult. We had this plan that we’d claim I was compromised here and that I specifically had to leave… alone.”

Wyatts jaw clenched “Why were you keeping this from me? It’s mine… right?”

Lucy laughed and looked up “She. She’s yours. Of course she’s yours.” she found herself caressing her stomach through her thin blouse “And how exactly was I supposed to tell you, Wyatt?” Tears threatened to fall from her glassy eyes “Walk into the room you share with your wife and say ‘Hey remember that time we slept together in 1941. Surprise, you knocked me up!’” She laughed again as a tear fell, he visibly cringed at her words.

“No… not like that” He rubbed a hand over his stubble “I just. I should be a part of this, I want to be apart of this”

Lucy shook her head and stood up. “And that's completely within your rights as her father, but I’m not losing her Wyatt. I’m not letting her become anything like me.” She turned away from him and tried to wipe the tears off of her face, to no avail.

“What does that mean?” He stood up, reaching to hold Lucy’s arm, feeling hurt as she flinched away from his touch.

“I mean that you love Jessica.” He could hear the tears in her throat “And she’s your wife and she’s your choice and she’s always going to be there. You’re going to have a family with her one day and she’s going to be an amazing mom... and I don’t want my--” she took a deep breath “our baby to ever feel like she’s less because she’s only ever going to get half of you.” She drew a thick breath and considered carefully before turning to him “I know what getting your heart broken by family feels like… I know what losing… the people I love in the blink of an eye feels like.” She stared at him.

He inhaled sharply “You’re right. I do love Jessica,” He said sharply, not looking away from her “But yours wasn’t the only heart broken when she came back, Lucy.”

Lucy scoffed “Don’t you think I know that, Wyatt? I knew the second I got out of the lifeboat and saw your face that you were hurting too, but its not the same.” She stepped towards him “This situation is a mess, but you have Jess… I have this baby, and until two weeks ago I didn’t even have that.”

They stared at each other for a long time, emotions were running high. Lucy was studying him carefully, he was angry. His jaw was clenched and his fists were balled up.

“I tried to talk to you about it, Lucy.” He said slowly “But you avoided me” He put his hand son her arms and lead her back towards the bed, sitting them both down. He wrung his fingers before talking again “Up until a year ago, Jess was all that consumed me. Avenging her death, or getting her back, that was all that mattered. And then you entered my life and everything changed.”

He looked at her, but she wasn't looking at him “I love Jess. I’ll always love her, but for the past 8 months, give or take a few days… You’re the one I’ve been in love with, and that didn’t just switch off since Jess came back.”

She inhaled sharply, her face still wet with tears from before “I am nobodies second choice, Wyatt. Even if what you’re saying is true, even if I feel the same way.” She palmed her eyes before running her fingers through her hair and looking at him “You don't get me just because I’m pregnant. Me and this little girl aren't some consolation prize you get after your marriage doesn’t work out.”

Wyatt felt like he’d been punched in the face, he stood up and paced around the room “I never saw you as my second choice, Lucy. If I could have you right now, spent these last 3 months with you… I would have. But I cant just ignore the fact I’m married, that Jess exists now. I owe it to Jess to be the husband she deserves.”

“She deserves a husband whose in love with someone else?” Lucy scoffed “She deserves to share a bed with a man who just admitted to thinking about wanting to be with someone else these last three months?”

Wyatt all but fell down onto Jiyas bed, the metaphorical punch to the stomach Lucy had just delivered practically winded him.

“If what your saying is the truth, she's going to know about this baby no matter what, so maybe you need to be talking to her right now, not me.” With that Lucy stood up and left the room, her world felt like it was spinning as sh rushed towards the bathroom.

 

“ _Jiya!_ ” she shouted towards the kitchen where she could see her friend, before she pushed the bathroom door opened and collapsed in front of a toilet, emptying her stomach of anything she’d eaten in the past day. She heard the chair being pushed in front of the door and her hair being gathered up, a hand softly stroking her back.

“What happened?” Jiya asked quietly when Lucy had finished. She flushed the toilet and pulled her friend into a hug.

“He found the ultrasound” she sobbed “He knows”

“ _Shh_ ” Jiya soothed her “It’s going to be okay… this might be a good thing…”

Lucy pulled away from her and rested her head against the cold toilet seat. “This baby deserves so much better. Why am I so selfish?” Lucy's breath caught in her throat as she whispered “I should have got rid of her when I had the chance, she doesn’t deserve the life I can give her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a little shorter than I envisioned, mainly because I cut it down because I wanted to end it with a little ~~~Suspense~~~ so where it was originally going to end will be the first few paragraphs of next chapter!
> 
> I loved all your comments from the first chapter which is why I pumped this one out much faster than I first anticipated, so please if you still like this story and still want more, commenting & kudos is the best way to tell me :)
> 
> I promise there is some lighter moments in this fic, next chapter has a little bit of non-angstyness :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you gonna tell me why we're out here? Cause for three months Agent Christopher hasn't let us out unsupervised before.”
> 
> “Well” Wyatt said, pushing himself toward on the grass “I have something I need to speak to you about, and Christopher agreed that maybe it shouldn't be something I'm telling you in the Silo”
> 
> Jessica nodded “This must be serious” she looked down and started picking at a thread on her pants “Can't say I haven't got my theories on what this is about”

_ “What happened?” Jiya asked quietly when Lucy had finished. She flushed the toilet and pulled her friend into a hug. _

 

_ “He found the ultrasound” she sobbed “He knows” _

 

_ “Shh” Jiya soothed her “It’s going to be okay… this might be a good thing…” _

 

_ Lucy pulled away from her and rested her head against the cold toilet seat. “This baby deserves so much better. Why am I so selfish?” Lucy's breath caught in her throat as she whispered “I should have got rid of her when I had the chance, she doesn’t deserve the life I can give her” _

 

\-------

 

Before Jiya could say anything a soft rasping filled the room. They both looked at the door as a voice followed “Jiya…Lucy… Please let me in.”

Wyatt. Lucy’s body tensed as Jiya spoke up “She doesn't want to see you”

They heard him rest against the door “Please” he sounded weak.

Jiya looked at Lucy who just nodded slightly against the toilet seat.

“Do you want me to stick around?” she ran her hands through Lucy’s hair and stood up to open the door.

“We’ll be fine” she whispered.

Jiya nodded and opened the door, Wyatt almost fell in. He straightened himself up and looked at Jiya. “Be careful” she warned, moving around him and closing the door. He moved the chair under the handle and looked down to Lucy, who was still slumped against the toilet seat. He heard a sob catch in her throat and rushed over, pulling her off the floor and into his arms.

“I’m so sorry” he said, holding her tightly. After a few beats she finally gave in and collapsed against him, balling her fists into his shirt. “I’m sorry you had to go through all of this alone.”

One of his hands went up to her hair and stroked through it softly. He never thought he would feel her in his arms again since Jessica came back. 

They stood still, in each other’s arms, their breathing synchronized. Finally Lucy pushed herself away, still close enough for his hands to rest gently on her waist, as they had the day he’d gotten the text from Jessica.

“You’re not going through the rest of this alone, any of it. I’m gonna tell Jessica and she can do whatever she wants, but I’m here with you through this.”

“She might leave you” Lucy pointed out

Wyatt took his hands off of her waist and rubbed his face “It's not like it's been a stellar 3 months, Luce. I think she realized at some point that my heart isn't wholly hers. We argue a lot.”

Lucy nodded.

“Look. I'm not expecting anything to come out of the end of my relationship with Jess-”

Lucy interrupted “Your talking as if she's already left you.”

Wyatt sighed “I'm leaving her Lucy. What you said was like a punch back to reality… I can't be with her when my heart belongs to you, Jess doesn't deserve that.” He moved away from her “As I was saying… I don't expect anything from you, I don't expect you to want to be with me after the way things have been, but as I said my heart belongs to you and more importantly it belongs to that little girl you're carrying. You two are my family.”

Lucy took a sharp intake of breath, it was all she wanted to hear, and all she was afraid of hearing. “I don't know what you want me to say.”

“For now I just want you to say that I can be in your life, that I can be in her life” He stepped forward and splayed his hand over her stomach, the intimacy of the moment almost made her cry again, but she held back and just nodded.

“I can give you that” She said, placing her hand on his wrist and stepping away “But as for me and you… Right now I need time to think, and you need to speak to Jessica.”

Wyatt nodded “I'm going to see if Christopher will let us out of the bunker for a while so I can tell her. She knows right?”

Lucy nodded.

 

~~

 

Agent Christopher was understanding and agreed to letting Wyatt and Jessica leave the bunker for a few hours, but she needed to know their location.

Turns out their location was a small clearing in the trees not far from the bunker. After sitting on the ground, leaning against a fallen log for 20 minutes, Jessica finally spoke up.

“So you gonna tell me why we're out here? Cause for three months Agent Christopher hasn't let us out unsupervised before.”

“Well” Wyatt said, pushing himself toward on the grass “I have something I need to speak to you about, and Christopher agreed that maybe it shouldn't be something I'm telling you in the Silo”

Jessica nodded “This must be serious” she looked down and started picking at a thread on her pants “Can't say I haven't got my theories on what this is about”

“Theories?” Wyatt squinted.

She laughed “We both know that you're not the same Wyatt who I knew three months ago… and I'm definitely not the same Jessica who died six years ago, and our relationship these past three months, you've been distant. Your heart hasn't been in it.”

Wyatt nodded “You're right” He admitted

Jessica looked up to the sky and smiled “I mean, I appreciate the fact you tried to mend things with me, mend the things that the other you broke… but we both knew it wasn't going to happen with Lucy in the picture.” she turned to meet his shocked stare

“Lucy?” He almost choked out. He was so sure he'd hidden his feelings for her from Jessica.

“Yes, Lucy. You're in love with her… I realized not long after you bought me here,” She picked at the grass “I didn't want to believe it, I thought I was so lucky to have this version of you in my life, someone who was mostly sober and shared his work with me… When I realized the way you are in this reality was because of her…”

“Jessica...” he reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear “I love you, and I wish I could have been this man for you, I'm sorry for the pain I caused you these six years.”

Jessica laughed “Stop apologizing for things you didn't technically do, Wyatt. That'd be like me apologizing for dying” 

Wyatt pushed himself off of the ground “There's more though… Before you came back, me and Lucy were close… we slept together”

Jess took a sharp intake of breath “I… wasn't expecting that…”

Wyatt shook his head “It happened in 1941… Ironically our last mission before you came back, our relationship ended before it even started” 

Jessica’s posture fell a little “I'm sorry, I wish I never-”

He interrupted “Don't you dare say you wish you coming back never happened, having you alive right now is not something you can wish away. Don't apologize for being alive.”

She nodded “I just meant, you love her and if I hadn't shown up…”

Wyatt knelt down in front of her and took her hands “I gotta admit it was shitty timing and not ideal, but if that's the price of you being alive right now than I don't want a single thing to have happened differently.”

Jessica smiled “Okay. There's still something else though isn't there” she removed his hands from hers. 

Wyatt nodded and stood back up “For the past three months… I love you Jess but I haven't been fair to you… Lucy is the one I've been in love with.”

Jessica nodded “We've established that already Wyatt. Tell me why you bought me out here.”

He stared at her for the longest time before finally ripping off the band-aid “Lucy's pregnant.”

“Oh my god” Tears welled in Jessica's eyes “How far-- did you--”

Wyatt shook his head “I didn't cheat on you… not physically” He clarified “the only night me and Lucy spent together was in 1941, she's only just over three months.”

Jessica nodded “How long has she- How long have you known?”

“Lucy found out two weeks ago”

She laughed “The hospital visit” she nodded “so that's why tensions felt high that day… have you known since then?”

He shook his head and pulled the ultrasound printout from his jacket pocket “No. I found out about two hours ago… I went into hers and Jiyas room because Jiya left the sriracha in there, and I came across this in my search for it” he handed her the photograph.

“Wow” Jessica said “This is amazing Wyatt, painful but amazing” she wiped a tear. “You want to be with her?”

Wyatt looked at the floor “It's not that. I love her but it's not going to be that easy… It's unfair for me to stay with you when I care about her so much… I love you Jess and I always will, but you deserve to be able to find your soulmate, I thought for the longest time that we were soulmates, but having you here, and having Lucy here” He stopped talking, not knowing how to word it.

“I get it, Wyatt. In the effort of full disclosure, my heart hasn't been in this 100% either. When me and you-other you- were on the rocks, we started seeing a therapist, Todd… and in the two months you were gone we got closer, I never cheated on you, physically” she added, to match his confession “But emotionally there was something there… and maybe there still is, it's been a while since I've seen him, but even if he's not the one for me, if it was that easy for feelings to develop in two months, then maybe you're right about the soulmates thing”

He put his hand out to help her up, once she was standing he pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story I originally planned only had 3 chapters, but man this is getting away from me... I don't want this to be a huge multi-chap fic, I don't think this story could stretch that far and I did toy with this chapter being the end, but it didn't feel like a conclusion.
> 
> Next chapter will probably take a few days, I know i've been updating it daily but that was because I had a plan, guess we'll learn how this ends together! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m thinking,” she interrupted “I’ve been thinking about how why it has to be me giving you the second chance, your heart broke too… if anyone's giving chances it should be a mutual thing, I mean in 6 months -give or take -we’re gonna be parents.”
> 
> Wyatt breathed in hard, the idea of a him being a dad was still sinking in.
> 
> “My point is, we both need some time to consider this, consider us. We both know how we feel about each other-”
> 
> “Do we?” Wyatt asked “I mean I’ve made it pretty clear how I feel about you Lucy, but you still haven’t told me how you feel about me…”

_Wyatt looked at the floor “It's not that. I love her but it's not going to be that easy… It's unfair for me to stay with you when I care about her so much… I love you Jess and I always will, but you deserve to be able to find your soulmate, I thought for the longest time that we were soulmates, but having you here, and having Lucy here” He stopped talking, not knowing how to word it._

_“I get it, Wyatt. In the effort of full disclosure, my heart hasn't been in this 100% either. When me and you-other you- were on the rocks, we started seeing a therapist, Todd… and in the two months you were gone we got closer, I never cheated on you, physically” she added, to match his confession “But emotionally there was something there… and maybe there still is, it's been a while since I've seen him, but even if he's not the one for me, if it was that easy for feelings to develop in two months, then maybe you're right about the soulmates thing”_

_He nodded_

  
\-------------

  
Lucy’s guard shot up the moment she heard the sirens go off - Wyatt and Jessica were back… Jessica knew. She briefly considered hiding under her bed, or squeezing herself into a closet, but both plans were thwarted by her lack of energy, apparently having a human grow inside of you took up most of that.

She decided to just sit and wait, legs crossed and reading a book on her cot, sure enough a small knock came from her door. She inhaled deeply and squeezed her eyes shut, she wasn’t ready for any confrontation, but doubted she ever would be, in a quiet voice she told whoever was behind the door that it was open.

It creaked open slowly, everything in the bunker creaked, but this creak sounded long and painful.

Jessica stepped into the room, and both of them stayed in an awkward silence for a few minutes before she made her way over to Jiyas cot and sat down.

“Hey” she said, finally bringing herself to look at Lucy.

Lucy, feeling rude looking away, caught her eye “Hey” she responded, tentatively.

Jessica picked at a thread on her sweater “So Wyatt told me… I guess congratulations are in order?”

Sucking in her bottom lip, Lucy nodded “I guess so,” she tucked some hair behind her ear “I’m sorry”

Jessica shook her head and smiled “Don’t apologize, Lucy. You did nothing wrong. You thought I was dead, hell I was dead…” tears glistened in her eyes “You and Wyatt deserve this… You’ve been through so much together and he really is a better man for it, nothing like the man I knew.” She wiped her face “You’re going to be a great mom, he’s going to be a great dad… He grew up with a shitty one and he always said he’d always make our--” she stuttered over her words “his kids have the entire world.”

Lucy looked down at her lap “I’m so sorry, Jessica... This should have been you”

Jessica snapped forward “Don’t. This baby is yours and it absolutely should not have been mine. Three months ago I was in a miserable marriage, a kid wouldn’t have fixed that, not even with this Wyatt. We were lucky to never have kids, we didn’t work as well as we’d like to believe we did.”

Jessica slowly lowered herself back down “You and Wyatt however… you work and I hate to admit that I’ve witnessed it on more than one occasion, I’ve just been too scared of losing him to admit it, I’ve been selfish.”  
Lucy looked at her confused “You… knew?”

Jessica nodded “Well not about this,” She gestured to Lucy “not about the pregnancy, not about 1941” She heard Lucy inhale sharply “But I knew there were feelings there, between you. It’s so hard to miss in such a small space. I’m sorry I kept him away from you.”

“He’s your husband, Jess, you didn’t keep him away from me. It was his choice to try things with you rather than me, and I respected that choice because you’re his wife, he was in between a rock and a hard place, he chose the right person.”

“Except he didn’t.” Jessica smiled “He chose the logical person, he chose the person he thought we was supposed to be with, not the person he wanted to be with. It’s you he’s in love with Lucy, and I know it's really not my place to say but I think you’re in love with him too.”

Lucy looked away from Jess, slowly ripping at the corner of her book, mild destruction she would curse herself for later.

“Lucy. You have to think about giving him a second chance, I know he broke your heart back then, but I think you broke his too” This caused Lucy to look up “I think by not fighting for him, he assumed you didn’t want to fight for him.”

Lucy shook her head “That’s not true, of course I wanted to fight for him, but that would have been so selfish”

Jess nodded “I totally get that. You loved him so much you wanted him to be happy, and you thought I was that happiness, but I wasn’t” She shrugged “and like I said to him, I don’t think he was my happily ever after either.”

Jessica stood up and crossed the small room to Lucy “Look Lucy, I’m in a position here where I think I need to tell you to give him another chance. He’s fighting for you and this baby now, and he loves you. I know you’ve been through so much, I’ve lived with you for three months and I’ve learnt so much about you. You and Wyatt need each other.”

Jessica turned and headed for the door, Lucy stood up fast and caught her arm “Jess” She said, pulling her round to face her and pulling her into a hug “Thank you” she muttered into her hair.

Jessica hugged her back “I’m happy for you, Lucy. I meant it when I said you’d be a great mom.”

\-------------

It was a few hours later when Wyatt found her, he’d needed some time to process all the events of the day, and figured she would too. He approached her in the empty common area, it was long after everyone else had gone to bed.

“Hey” He said, dropping down on the metal-framed plastic covered piece of crap that Christopher called a couch “How you feeling?”

“Tired” Lucy smiled at him, closing her book and smoothing the cover, grimacing slightly as her hand brushed over the side she’d began to tear hours before. Wyatt noticed and took the book from her hands.

“What happened here?” He smiled, playing with the frays “Miss break-the-spine-of-my-book-and-die let one of her favorites get damaged?”

Lucy sighed and swatted his hands away, reclaiming the book “I was distracted when Jessica came to see me earlier.”

Wyatt nodded “Yeah, she said she was going to pay you a visit, how’d it go?”

“Fine” Lucy bit her lip “she was surprisingly graceful about the whole thing, I don’t know what I was expecting, but her reaction wasn’t it.”

“Same” Wyatt laughed a little “I went to tell her about me and you, and she already knew. It was crazy.”

Lucy didn’t respond to him, she only pulled her feet closer under her and grabbed a pillow from the floor, hugging it closely.

“She told me to give you another chance” she all-but whispered into the pillow, if there had been anyone else breathing in the room, Wyatt wouldn’t have heard her, but because they were alone, he did.

“Oh” He sighed “Look Lucy, I’m not-”

“I’m thinking,” she interrupted “I’ve  _been_ thinking about how why it has to be me giving you the second chance, your heart broke too… if anyone's giving chances it should be a mutual thing, I mean in 6 months -give or take -we’re gonna be parents.”

Wyatt breathed in hard, the idea of a him being a dad was still sinking in.

“My point is, we both need some time to consider this, consider us. We both know how we feel about each other-”

“Do we?” Wyatt asked “I mean I’ve made it pretty clear how I feel about you Lucy, but you still haven’t told me how you feel about me…”

She inhaled sharply and looked away from him “I love you, Wyatt. I love you so much that it hurts to be around you and not be with you. I love you so much I encouraged your relationship with Jessica because I thought she was your happiness, and all I ever wanted was you to be happy.” She looked back to him “And maybe someday I’ll be able to say that to your face” she whispered.

“We both know how we feel about each other,” she continued “but we need to work out if acting on our feelings is what's best for this little girl’s life. I don’t want to give her a family just to rip it away.”

Wyatt nodded “What if we think about it and come to different conclusions?”

“Then we think about it some more. And we continue to think about it until we have it perfect. This baby is the most important person in this relationship” She grabbed his hand and rested it on her stomach “She matters the most”

Wyatt nodded in agreement, smoothing his hand over her stomach, his body feeling with warmth as he thought about his daughter growing inside there

_“She matters the most.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I only have one chapter left in this story, and it feels like it's going to be an epilogue. I'm happy with the way I chose to voice Jessica's character because it seems pretty honest to how she is on the show, Wyatt seems to love two very amazing, beautiful, strong women. 
> 
> I've loved all the feedback I've received on this fic, comments and kudos mean so much to me, knowing that people actually appreciate and enjoy this after I've put so much work into it gives me the warm and fuzzies :D
> 
> If any readers have Instagram, feel free to follow my timeless/lyatt fan-insta: xlyatt


End file.
